Noodles For Dinner
by TheTrueTree
Summary: What happens when Danny's parents find a way to make good food. Two-shot secret reveal. Any rating is for my amusement, but this one is pretty accurate.


**Noodles for dinner!**

 **By Gregory Saltman** **\- haha not really!**

Danny sat down at the table. Today was his parents' day to cook dinner, which meant that Jazz and he had snuck out and already eaten at the Nasty Burger. Danny's parents had a tendency to make food alive and evil.

"You ready to dig in, my boy? Your mother and I did real great tonight!" Jack smiled and patted Danny's back.

A cough came from Maddie as she set down a large bowl of noodles at each table place.

"Alright, your mother did great with the cooking," Jack corrected himself and shot a sweet smile to Maddie.

Danny and Jazz were ready to bring out their excuse of not being hungry, but they noticed the food was neither alive nor evil. They closed their mouths and inspected the noodles skeptically. They seemed fine. Just normal noodles with red sauce and cheese.

"I-It's not alive?" Danny asked tentatively, afraid of offending his parents.

Maddie and Jack snorted. "Of course not, silly!"

Jazz and Danny shared a look before nodding to each other and opting to take a bite. They both took a bite at the same time. They chewed. They swallowed. Nothing happened. They both blinked in surprise.

Then, they both took another bite, and another. They were still slightly hesitant to eat the food; their parents had made it.

Jack was almost finished, and Maddie was definitely making more progress than the two siblings were.

Eventually, Danny spoke up. "This is good! What did you put in it anyways?"

"Well, we figured out that we were actually making the food alive, then killing it, so the food we made became ghosts. So we just put some blood blossoms in it," Maddie explained.

Danny and Jazz's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" They both yelled.

Jack and Maddie both laughed. "Well, of course, blood blossoms do kill ghosts! Besides, that way, if a ghost tries to steal dinner, we'll know!"

Danny was spitting the food out and frantically wiping at his mouth. "No, no, no," Danny chanted under his breath. Jazz got out of her seat and hovered over him.

"What's happening? Is something the matter? Danny? Jazz?"

Danny had stopped his frantic attempts of removing blood blossoms from his mouth, most likely realizing it was futile, and was now panicking. "No! Jazz! They weren't supposed to find out like this! I mean, I was going to - ah!" Danny clutched his stomach and gasped in pain. Tears rolled down his face as he writhed in pain. Jazz immediately grabbed her little brother and held him in her arms. She glared at her parents as a red aura surrounded Danny and he screamed in pain.

"Jazz. What's happening?" Maddie had a stern look on her face, preparing for the worst.

Jazz simply huffed, picked up her baby brother, and carried him into a bathroom. She placed him on the ground and moved Danny's head above the toilet.

He threw up.

He threw up until there was nothing left in him, and he was left simply whimpering on the ground, eyes shut tight.

Maddie and Jack walked in. "What was that about? Danny can't be dead," Jack said.

"Jack, I'm starting to think our children have been hiding something from us," Maddie said, voice flat and eyes glared back.

Jazz glared back. She looked back her brother. He needed comfort, and his parents wouldn't provide it. So she would. Like she always had.

She picked up a cloth and ran water over it. She walked back over to Danny and began to wipe his mouth. Jazz was cleaning Danny's face when she finally realized something. The green on his mouth wasn't from Nasty Burger, and the red wasn't from the sauce on the noodles. Jazz felt like throwing up herself. Instead, she continued to clean his face before flushing the toilet and rinsing the cloth out all the while keeping a frighteningly calm face. She threw the cloth into the laundry room, and then went back to Danny.

When she came back, she saw her parents standing over Danny and examining him. Her mother held a test tube with green and red substance and her father held a syringe.

They turned to her as she rushed towards them. "Jazz, you need to stand back. Danny is being possessed and we need to get the ghost out of him."

So that was what they thought up for the ectoplasm mixed with blood.

"No, he's not. Now get away from my baby brother," Jazz said. She pushed them, well, she pushed Maddie, away and picked her brother up once more. He really was much lighter than he should be.

"JAZZ! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? THERE IS A GHOST INHABITING OUR SON!" Jack and Maddie yelled after Jazz, but Jazz ignored them until she felt a light tug on her shoulder. Jazz paused and looked at her barely awake brother. Her expression changed to a more caring one as she looked at her weak brother.

"What is it, Danny?"

"Can...Can you t-tell...them f-for me?"

Jazz nodded at her brother and finished carrying him to his bed. Once she was there, she stood protectively in front of Danny's bed. If their parents didn't take this well, she needed to be prepared to protect Danny.

 **Ok, that's all for now. This is only a two-shot so next chapter is the last.**

 **Alright. I was recently messaged that people were getting the code instead of the actual fic, so I fixed it (hopefully). This means that there might be a few discrepancies between what was originally posted and this. Please tell me if you notice anything that seems wrong.**

 **Also, as I was fixing this problem I noticed that this wasn't my best writing, so I plan on editing it. I don't know how long that will take, so I'll try to finish the second part to this first.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
